


Good Girl

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Fem!Haikyuu [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, OiHina is a guilty pleasure ship of mine, also orgasm denial??, bondage i guess?, so why not write a fem!OiHina fic where they're doing the do, tbh this is purely a self indulgent fic for me, this is also PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: The Grand Queen loves it when her smaller girlfriend is a good girl for her.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is entirely self-indulgent. So if there are mistakes, then, well... *shrugs*

**** The lights had been switched off, but she still thought it best to wrap her girlfriend’s eyes with a blindfold just in case. They both did this regularly--whenever one of them had an itch to explore the kinkier side of their relationship. Of course, Oikawa had always been the one that initiated and brought the idea up. Hinata only went along with it because she thought it was fun, or she wanted to please the older girl.

 

“Chibi-chan,” Oikawa taunted. Her voice low and sultry. She felt Hinata squirm underneath her. Oikawa had to restrain herself from jumping and ravishing her smaller girlfriend right then and there.

 

“Mmm, O-Oikawa…” Hinata mewled. She thrust her hips up, already dripping wet--though it was really hard to tell since the room was dark, the smell was strong enough for it to linger in the air. Oikawa growled, smirking at the outline of Hinata on the bed, blindfolded and tied up.

 

“Yes, Chibi-chan?” Oikawa dipped her head down towards the swells of Hinata’s breasts and flicked her tongue out at the right nipple. Hinata gasped and bucked her hips again.

 

“Nngg!” Hinata wiggled around, but Oikawa placed her hands firmly on Hinata’s hips and pushed them down, so she wouldn’t move too much.

 

“Uh-uh, Chibi-chan. You have to be a good girl for me and stay completely still. Can you do that for me?” Oikawa asked the tonal shift in her voice went from pleased to cocky within seconds. Her eyes took in the sight--or at least as much as she could-- of Hinata and felt the pit of her stomach grow warm and aching.

 

“Y-yes…! I-I can be good,” Hinata breathed.

 

“Good girl.” Oikawa went back to attacking Hinata’s right nipple. Her teeth gently gnawed at the nub. She teased it for what seemed like forever before she latched her mouth onto the left nipple. Her hands still placed onto Hinata’s hips, but the small girl could really pack a punch and was still squirming from the sensation. Oikawa decided it was time to do a bit more teasing. She brought one of her hands down to Hinata’s soaked pussy and traced along the outside.

 

“A-ah!!” Hinata screamed.

 

“C’mon Chibi-chan, I only touched you just a little and you’re already shouting,” Oikawa commented. She smirked to herself with pride at the knowledge that she was able to turn her girlfriend into a mess of ecstasy from just a small touch.

 

Hinata moaned and ground against Oikawa’s fingers as best as she could. She had spread her legs even further to give the older girl more access, which prompted Oikawa to scoff and laughed.

 

“You’re quite a slut, aren’t you Chibi-chan? Moaning so loud that I bet even your roommates could hear, spreading your legs so wide for me, your dripping wet cunt all ready for my fingers to fuck you up,” Oikawa teased. “Maybe you’re not really trying to be my good girl?”

 

“No!” Hinata shouted without hesitation. “I’ll be your good girl, I promise! Please, G-Grand Queen.” Her lips pursed out into a delicious pout that Oikawa couldn’t help but to nip at it with her teeth.

 

“Alright, then  _ show me _ that you can be a good girl.”

 

“H-how…”

 

“ _ Beg _ for me.”

 

A whimper escaped Hinata’s lips. She slowly opened her mouth as she tried her best to stop thrusting her hips.

 

“Grand Queen…” Her voice drawn. “P-please… I want you. I want to so much…”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Oikawa continued her torturous teasing as her fingers stopped rubbing Hinata’s pussy.

 

“Hnn… Please, I-I want you to fuck me.”

 

“How?” At this point, Oikawa rubbed Hinata’s clit, eliciting a loud yell from the smaller girl.

 

“O-Oikawa…” Hinata whined.

 

“Nuh-uh, you gotta tell me how you want me to  _ fuck you _ , Chibi-chan. Don’t you want to be a good girl for me?”

 

“Yes…” Hinata breathed. Her voice tired but expectant.

 

“Now, tell me  _ how  _ you want me to fuck you.”

 

A moment passes as Oikawa listened to Hinata’s heavy breathing. She saw her breasts rise and fall with each breath Hinata took. She shifted her position so now she was straddling Hinata, her hands-free to do as they pleased.

 

“Your fingers… I want you to put your fingers i-inside of me,” Hinata sighed at Oikawa’s touch when the older girl started to gently stroke Hinata’s muscular thighs. Oikawa was impressed and aroused that such a small girl with the talent of jumping so high would have amazing thighs splayed out just for her and her only. To say that Oikawa wasn’t a little cocky would be a lie.

 

Oikawa lowered her fingers down back to the folds--still drenched in Hinata’s own juices--and tenderly played with it.

 

“I-Inside! I wa-want them inside! Please!!” Hinata mewled.

 

“Oh? Like  _ this _ ?” With that, Oikawa’s fingers plunged deep inside Hinata without any warning. Hinata squeaked and thrusts her hips towards Oikawa’s moving fingers.

 

“M-more! More,  _ faster _ ,  _ please _ !” Hinata begged.

 

Oikawa sped up her motion. She felt Hinata’s insides clamp down around her fingers and pulled her fingers out almost immediately. She heard her girlfriend groan and complain right after Oikawa did that.

 

“No! Oikawa! What the fuck!?”

 

“Keep being a good girl for me, Chibi-chan. Can you do that for me?”

 

Silence.

 

“Chibi-chan?” Oikawa’s voice lowered into a much more serious tone. She glanced down as Hinata struggled underneath the weight.

 

“Y-yes, Grand Queen.”

 

Oikawa smiled.

 

“Good girl.”

 

With that, the brunette shuffled down. She hooked onto Hinata’s legs and threw them over her shoulders so that her head was directly between them. Oikawa was able to smell the pungent scent that wafted from Hinata’s drenched opening. Just seeing it and smelling it had Oikawa dripping.

 

“O-Oikawa?”

 

“Don’t worry baby girl, you’ll like this,  _ I promise _ .”

 

Hinata made a worried sound but that was immediately replaced with a sound of pure lust. Her voice rose in octaves that even she wasn’t aware she could do. Her thighs shook around Oikawa’s head when she felt her girlfriend’s tongue shoved deep inside of her.

 

“Oikawa!!” She screamed.

 

“Mm, that’s right, scream my name,” Oikawa whispered. She placed a gentle kiss inside of Hinata’s thighs and resumed eating her out.

 

The sounds of lapping and Hinata’s loud moans filled the entirety of the dark room. Oikawa, still eating Hinata out, glanced upwards and--even in the dark--saw just how much Hinata was flushed from her head down to her chest. Oh, how she wished the lights were on, but Hinata’s roommates would suspect something (though Hinata’s loud screams should have had the entire dorm woken up. It’s a surprise to Oikawa that Hinata’s roommate, and her former junior, hadn’t come barging in yet).

 

Oikawa stopped, but not before she gave Hinata a nice long lick from bottom up. Her tongue played around with the clit, enjoying the sweet erotic sounds that Hinata made. Fuck, she was so in love with this girl.

 

“You’ve been a very good girl this entire time, Chibi-chan. Should I give you a reward now?” Oikawa asked flirtatiously. She was already planning to give Hinata everything she wanted, but she wanted to hear her girlfriend ask and beg.

 

“Yes! Yes, please! I-I want it! Oikawa, please!”

 

“Fuck,” Oikawa hissed. “You’re so good for me, Chibi-chan.”

 

“O-Oikawa!”

 

She scooted up, her lips planted directly on top of Hinata’s own quivering ones as her fingers slipped right back inside of Hinata. Oikawa ran her tongue across Hinata’s bottom lip and growled when Hinata opened up her mouth. Their kiss was sloppy but not to the point of being careless and lazy. Oikawa had much more of the assertiveness and made sure Hinata knew by their makeout session. Oikawa’s fingers, now three, slid inside Hinata, moving around and even spreading them out to stretch Hinata. Her finger curled as she kept thrusting her fingers. Hinata’s moans were engulfed by the passionate kisses that Oikawa placed on her.

 

Oikawa transferred her kisses down Hinata’s neck, sucking in places she knew would catch people’s attention. She wanted everyone to know that this small fry was hers.

 

“I-I’m… Oikawa!!” Hinata gasped.

 

“Are you going to cum?”

 

Hinata nodded, her voice quaked from the thrusts.

 

“You can’t cum until I tell you to though, okay Chibi-chan?”

 

“O-Oi--” Hinata bucked her hips. Her toes curled as her legs were pulled upwards from her own accord. She could feel her insides starving for release.

 

“Nooope~” Oikawa teased. “You want to be a good girl for me, right?”

 

“Y-yeah! Goo-good girl!”

 

“Then you have to wait until I tell you to cum. You can do that, right?”

 

“Fwa--yes! Yes! I-I’ll listen!”

 

Oikawa smirked and placed a gentle soft kiss on Hinata’s lips. With her other hand--one that wasn’t covered in her girlfriend’s juices--reached upwards to the soft, bouncy hair now matted down onto Hinata’s tanned sweaty skin. Hinata whimpered, sneaking in a small wiggle.

 

“Don’t worry baby girl, I’ll make you feel  _ so good _ . But you have to be a good girl for me and cum when I tell you to, remember that.” Oikawa repeated. Hinata nodded.

 

The brunette went back down between Hinata’s legs. Her drenched fingers played with the tuft of pubic hair. It was just as soft as the hair on Hinata’s own head. Sudden thoughts of pampering Hinata to a spa flooded Oikawa’s mind. She quickly pushed them aside since she had to focus on something much more important.

 

Her tongue lapped up the flowing juices and teased the little nub at the top. Hinata’s hips started to move on its own again, moving the bed beneath them. Oikawa had to use her forearm to press down onto Hinata’s stomach, so she wouldn’t move as much.

 

“You taste so good, baby,” Oikawa whispered. She shoved her tongue deep inside Hinata as her fingers tugged and pinched at the clit. Hinata’s voice, hoarse from the shouts, became breathless and needy. High pitched whines, resembling a dog, pierced through the lustful sounds. Oikawa continued eating out her girlfriend and spread Hinata’s legs even further.

 

“Alright, Chibi-chan. Are you ready?” She taunted. Hinata whined, nodding vigorously. Oikawa smirked and gave Hinata a couple good licks. A couple of stray strands fell in front of her face, so Oikawa dragged her long wavy hair back and held it in place with her clean hand. As she continued to lick and suck, the fingers that had been well acquainted with Hinata plunged back inside.

 

“Oikawa!!”

 

She smirked as she continued to suck. Her fingers curled and spread apart, thrusting in deeper until she managed to find that one magical spot inside of her girlfriend. She quickly pressed down onto the G-spot and glowed with pride when Hinata started to shake.

 

Oikawa lifted her head just a bit, her lips glossed over with Hinata’s own juices. With her fingers still rigorously attacking the G-spot, Oikawa’s lips parted. “You about ready to cum for me, baby?”

 

Unable to sound off any proper words (that weren’t gibberish), Hinata only moaned and nodded.

 

“Alright, then  _ cum for me _ .”

 

Oikawa went back down, eating her girlfriend out and rubbing the insides of Hinata. She felt the insides clamp down harder and Hinata’s hips started to buck violently. Oikawa pushed her hair to the other side of her and used her arm to hold Hinata steady, but the smaller girl was much too strong (surprisingly) that it was hard for Oikawa to even hold her down.

 

“C-CU--” Were the only things that escaped Hinata’s lips. Her entire body shook, her hands that were tied up with the silk ribbon had started to tear and fray from the sheer force. The bed squeaked and Oikawa was positive that the springs of the mattress broke. A wave of pure satisfaction impacted Hinata as she came onto Oikawa’s fingers and mouth.

 

A moment passes as Oikawa let Hinata catch her breath. The brunette slowly took her fingers out, which elicited a high-pitched groan from Hinata, and licked her fingers clean. After, she scooted upwards and untied Hinata’s hands from the now-ruined silk ropes and the silk blindfolds.

 

“Hey cutie,” Oikawa said as she leaned down to kiss Hinata’s forehead.

 

Hinata blinked a couple times, her eyes dazed from the pleasure high she rode just moments ago. Her large beautiful brown eyes locked onto Oikawa’s dark outline, and she smiled sheepishly.

 

“That was really good.” Hinata’s voice soft and breathless.

 

“It was, wasn’t it?” Oikawa stated. She leaned back down and wrapped her arm around Hinata’s sweaty body. “Next time, how about we forego the blindfold? I miss seeing your face--your eyes especially--when I fuck you.”

 

Hinata rolled her eyes. “Perv.”

 

Oikawa peppered gentle kisses onto Hinata’s face. “But you  _ love  _ me.”

 

“Yeah, I  _ guess  _ so,” Hinata chuckled. Oikawa gasped. She was about to feign hurt when Hinata reached up, pulled Oikawa’s face closer to her and smacked a lazy kiss on her older girlfriend’s lips.

 

“Love ya,” Hinata whispered.

 

Oikawa sighed, a smile graced her swollen lips. “You’re really too good for me.”

 

“Hey, none of that kinda talk! I’m gonna stay with you forever, okay? I love you, I really, really do!”

 

“I know, I know,” Oikawa laughed and squeezed Hinata within her arms. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think i've ever used the End Notes before but:
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this self-indulgent fic that I wrote purely b/c I'm a disastrously useless lesbian and wanted to write a fic about one of my guilty pleasure rarepair ships? idk lol hope y'all have a nice day!


End file.
